Nowadays, there exists various types of portable devices (e.g. mobile phones, portable digital assistants, camcorders, cameras, game consoles . . . ) comprising data storage for storing various multimedia data (e.g. audio, video, text, graphic . . . ). Since such portable devices are of relative small size and poor data display capabilities, users often feel the need to display those multimedia data on apparatus offering better display characteristics, such as a better reproducing sound system, or a larger screen. To achieve this, those apparatus comprise a connecting system, which allows, after a portable device is connected to this connecting system, the transfer of the multimedia data to the apparatus for further display. The connecting system is often put in a recess of the apparatus to avoid this connecting system being too much visible. However, considering that portable devices are of very different types and very different shapes, their connection with those connecting systems is not always possible, for example in case the recess in which the connecting system is placed has a width smaller than the width of the portable device.